


It's a promise [one shot]

by wolfstarftmalec



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarftmalec/pseuds/wolfstarftmalec
Summary: Este one shot lo había publicado en amino creo que en el 2018-2019, también lo tengo publicado en wattpad en una recopilación de one shots tomco que tengo, asi que si ven esta historia soy yo.
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Tom Lucitor, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 1





	It's a promise [one shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot lo había publicado en amino creo que en el 2018-2019, también lo tengo publicado en wattpad en una recopilación de one shots tomco que tengo, asi que si ven esta historia soy yo.

Tom y Marco llevaban tenían una amistad muy cercana y todos lo sabían, ellos se apreciaban y amaban tanto desde el primer día que se conocieron cuando ellos eran pequeños, Marco era la única persona que más amaba y protegía, el tiempo pasó y ellos ya eran más grandes, la relación entre ambos se hacía más cercana cada año, ellos estaban más unidos siempre, pero como siempre sus padres y los padres de Marco los querían separar, lo que ellos no sabían era que ambos se amaban pero a ellos les costaba admitir sus sentimientos el otro pero un día todo sucedió, Tom estaba acostado en el sofá viendo una película y arriba de él estaba Marco algo dormido, ellos solían mirar la televisión demasiado juntos, lo cierto es que ambos se amaban tanto que sus acciones del uno hacía el otro lo demostraban, Tom aprovechó su oportunidad y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Marco el cuál se había dormido, él se sintió tan feliz, estaba tan alegre de estar con la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo.

\- Tom ¿me quede dormido de nuevo cierto? - Dijo algo cansado a su mejor amigo, Tom asintió.

\- T-te veías tan bonito digo algo cansado- Se sonrojo un poco al decirle eso a él chico castaño.

\- Thomas Lucitor te amo mucho - Y para el asombro de él lo beso mientras tenía sus manos (una en su cuello y la otra en su cintura) y ambos estaban sonrojados, el corazón de ambos se aceleró tanto. Pero en un segundo Marco se levantó del sofá y le sonrió.

\- Yo también te amo Marco Ubaldo Díaz - Vio que a su amigo no le importo que le llamara por su nombre completo, cuando lo hacía él no lo odiaba - Pero sabes que nadie aceptará que yo tenga estos sentimientos hacia ti nos dirán locos, ayer mi madre dijo que los homosexuales son una abominación y que si tuviera un hijo gay lo echaría de su casa - Dijo algo preocupado Tom.

\- Mirá Tom se que es difícil esto pero yo te amo y lo que más deseo es estar contigo, mantengamos esto en secreto, y cuándo podamos nos escapamos de casa y vivamos una vida juntos tú y yo ¿aceptas? - Tom asintió - Ahora besame y pasemos un gran tiempo juntos - Y fue así como se besaron.

El tiempo pasó, ambos eran tan felices, pero los rumores comenzaron a circular todos sospechaban que Tom era gay, al igual que Marco y todos comenzaban a hacer teorías extrañas de que estaban juntos, en público intentaban actuar como si fueran amigos, aunque a ellos les dolía que no podían estar juntos como cualquier pareja heterosexual lo hacia. La escuela era difícil para ambos ya que muchos de sus compañeros los odiaban.

\- Oigan perdedores - Dijo la rubia más popular que era Star quien solía ser mi amiga y la de Marco - Hoy haré una fiesta en mi casa espero que asistan ya saben así revivimos viejos tiempos - Star les sonrió a ellos pero la seguían mirando algo enfadados.

\- No gracias pero estamos mejor sin ti - Dijo Marco muy enojado al igual su "novio".

\- Wow Marco no sabía que tú hablabas por él hasta parecen novios lo cuál es un asco - Ambos se enojaron tanto con ella pero trataron de disimular el enojo. - Está bien pero si cambian de opinión ya saben mi fiesta en mi casa a las 8 pm. - Dijo eso y se fue a clases.

Los chicos discutieron acerca de ir o no a la fiesta de su ex amiga Star pero al final ellos aceptaron ir, todos estaban allí, ambos se mantuvieron cerca hasta que vino ella, estaba tan elegante como siempre, tanto que parecía una modelo.

\- Hola chicos es increíble que hayan venido a mi fiesta - Les dio una sonrisa algo falsa. - Espero que se diviertan - Acto seguido se fue.

Tom y Marco se estaban divirtiendo tanto, bailaron se divirtieron pero ambos no podían evitar que se querían besar y abrazar, ser libres, ellos salieron afuera y se dieron un beso sin darse cuenta que Star los había fotografiado con su cámara instantánea.

\- Ya los atrapé asquerosos homosexuales - Decía mientras lo veía con desprecio a ambos - ¿Creían que los invité por cortesía? Oí rumores y estaba en lo cierto, todos los sabrán, verán lo abominable que han hecho hasta sus padres lo sabrán - Luego se fue,Tom y Marco no pidieron evitar llorar y se marcharon de la fiesta.

Al día siguiente el chisme se esparció por toda la escuela, todos vieron lo que les muestro Star, no sabían que hacer. Estaban muy devastados y preocupados por la reacción que sus padres tendrían. Fue así como pasó rápido el día escolar.

\- Hola Tom tenemos que hablarte sobre algo muy preocupante - Lo miraba con cierto desprecio.

\- Mira hijo nosotros no te criamos para que nos salgas desviado - Lo miraba con severidad su padre - A partir de ahora no vivirás con nosotros, mira como último acto de piedad hacia aquí te dejamos dinero, en total $650 dólares, hijo eres la decepción de la familia - Dijo enojado y enfadado mientras su madre lloraba, Tom no pudo decir nada, subió a su habitación y se llevó sus cosas con tristeza, luego fue a ver a Marco.

Cuando llegó vio que Marco tenía golpes en su mejilla, estaba llorando triste, una parte de Tom se rompió, le dolía tanto esa situación. Así que rápidamente fue hacía su novio.

\- Marco ¿que te sucedió? Amor ¿estás bien? - Lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

\- No, mis padres me echaron, luego unos chicos de la escuela me golpearon tanto, estoy triste la verdad no sé como este mundo es así - Lo decia con triste pero Tom beso a su novio suavemente en sus labios.

\- Te amo y se que lo solucionaremos juntos tu y yo juntos por siempre como lo prometiste -.


End file.
